Fighting for Sanity
by JasminMarie
Summary: She returned to them alive and well. But she was different. She was stronger yet more fragile; more brave yet more frightened. He desperately wanted to comfort her and take away her worries but she was too scared to let him. 2DxNoodle Reviews have spoils
1. Prologue

Ocean waves gently rolled making a hush rhythmic reverberation. No other sound could be heard for miles. The white noise of the water could lull an insomniac into a deep sleep.

It was difficult for the both of them not to succumb to blissful sensation of sleep. Nevertheless, they pushed onward. His massive hands plunged into the surface of the waters as his equally massive body followed behind him. With every stroke, his arms grew heavier and sore. At times, he would grunt in frustration. When he did, she would pat his head in the little support she could offer him. She couldn't do much considering the great difference in their sizes. Every so often, she would sing to him giving him some release from the ominous sounds of the ocean's lullaby.

He'd enjoyed her singing. It had seemed like a lifetime since he'd last heard her sing. Her voice had change, no doubt. It was better if you could believe it. Every note was pure and sweet and somewhat melancholy. Not only had her voice changed, but she had too. It was all too easy for him to tell. She was much more passive, more reclusive. She wasn't the once cheerful girl he'd seen grown up. She'd smile and laugh a bit whenever small talk would arise. But to him, it was clear that a wall had been built. He tried to convince himself that the wall was simply there because they'd been apart for so long; eventually, that wall would disappear as they got to know each other again. It was futile though; he knew deep down that it was much more than that.

He didn't know what happened over all those years she was gone. After time, he had to assume she was dead. And that killed him inside. When he found her afloat that tiny, yellow raft, his heart almost burst. He had so many questions. But she would refuse to answer any. It pained him that she wouldn't open up to him.

"Why you wearin' that mask fo'," he asked her the day they reunited.

"Do you like it?" She stroked one side of the disguise.

"It'… uh… cute." He grinned as she adjusted her position in his palm. "Take it off, lemme see yo face, baby-girl."

"No, I like it on," she stated a-matter-of-factly.

He was confused, "C'mon, lemme see 'ow beautiful ya got."

"I look the same." She stood and began crawling up his forearm and up his shoulder to prop herself upon his head.

"Baby-girl, why won't ya take tha' mask off?" He grew a bit concerned as any good father would.

"Because I like it on."

And she left the conversation at that. He wouldn't press on; he knew it would go nowhere. When she was ready to talk, she would; and he would be there to listen to every word.

The red sun beat down on the two. She grew increasingly hot underneath her mask. Perspiration built itself snug on her forehead and nose. A drop of sweat trickled down her cheek. She desperately wanted to rip off the mask and feel the ocean breeze against her skin. The gentle wind that brushed off her arms and legs teased her. It was too much. Slowly, she untied the strings and let the mask fall into her hands. Cool air hit her face as she craned her neck letting the sensation overcome her. A small smile spread across her face. It had been the first time she disrobed her mask since she acquired it. Stray hairs tickled her face and swept across her red cheeks. She reached up to pull the locks out of her sight, her fingertips brushing against her engorged and unsightly eye. Instinctively, she withdrew her hand and clasped it with the other for a minute, then placed the mask back in its proper place, and folded her hands neatly on her lap.

"Damn," she heard him groan. She reached down patting his large cranium seven times.

They both were growing restless and impatient. It had been two and a half days since the two reunited and it seemed like they were never going to reach their destination.

She regained her former position and looked ahead. A light fog settled upon the two travelers, assuaging the heat from the sun. The once endless blue horizon suddenly broke and an enormous pale-pink figure came into sight. As they grew near, the pale-pink figure became brighter; the pink even seemed to glow. It looked like somewhat of an island paradise. Her heart leaped into her throat. She had seen the sight before and she rushed to retrieve where she had seen it. The unconventional case she held in her hands was a mirrored image of what she was in front of her.

"We are finally here," she almost murmured feeling some sense of relief.

The swimming giant slowed his pace to catch his breath and take in the sight of the mammoth structure before the two.

Noodle and Russle finally arrived at the base of Plastic Beach.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"We are here Russle-Sama, we are finally here," Noodle repeated, her mind focused solely on one thing.

"I know baby-girl," Russle replied feeling completely drained.

The two closed in on the island, the building blocks of it becoming apparent. Heaps and heaps of garbage clumped together, sticking out in various places. It was a sight to behold. Shipped wrecked boats, airplane parts, broken down cars, and other various masses of waste were visible through and through. Noodle's face scrunched in a sour manner beneath her mask.

Russle huffed making his way to the closest opportunity to board the island. He heaved himself onto the land and laughed triumphantly settling next to a jetty. Noodle kicked off the items that rested on his head and jumped down, guitar case in hand. The defeated drummer collapsed onto his back and let his eyes fall.

Noodle patted his head again, " Yoku Dekimashita, Russle-Sama. Good work."

"Well, I'll be…!" A hoarse voice echoed, "Yer bloats finally made it ay?"

Murdoc Niccals stood tall with his knuckles on his hips and a fag pursed between his ginning lips.

Russle slipped into a light slumber. His breathing was heavy as his chest rose and fell slowly. Noodle turned in Murdoc's direction. He began his way towards the two fallen band members.

"Well, well, well," Murdoc began as he took a long drag of his smoke, "'s been a long time, ain't it Noodle?" He puffed out a thick cloud of smoke.

"It certainly has Murdoc-Sama," Noodle stood.

"Bloody, 'ell," he chuckled, "you sure 'ave ground 'aven't ya?"

The guitarist felt self-conscious for a second before she realized whom she was speaking to.

"That is what happens when you have not seen someone in almost five years."

"Oh, c'mon now love, I _tried _lookin' for ya, yeah?"

"I guess you did not try hard enough. Or I was not worth searching for."

"Look," Murdoc flicked his smoke away, "do yer know 'ow hard it was lookin' for yer? _Believe me_, I tried. Ol' Lucifer 'im self couldn't 'ave done a betta' job."

Murdoc stared at the masked girl for one long moment unsure of what to say. He hated confrontation but he knew this particular one was inevitable. He rubbed his head nervously and said, "I ain't no good at well… apologies. So whateva' hostility ya might—"

_Thwack. _

Noodle's fist made contact with Murdoc's face. The bassist stumbled back holding his nose. "Fuck, why do thay _always_ go fer the nose?" He rested on his left elbow patting his nostrils with the back of his right hand. Blood seeped down some, staining his green skin. "Alright, guess I deserved a bit of that…"

Noodle crackled her fist and flexed her fingers, a bit satisfied. Russle stirred, his eyes flickering open. He was reluctant to sit up but he managed, his large frame casting a shadow over the tall construction of Plastic Beach. His big head looked down on Murdoc and Noodle, his eyes shifting onto the green stinkbug.

"Oh, fuck," Murdoc groaned. Yet another entirely unavoidable confrontation.

"Hey Mudds," Russle grinned maliciously, "so ya think ya can go n' make anutha album with ma' Beat Machine o' withou' me?"

"It was just lyin' there just _wanting_ to be used. Faceache n' I needed it since you weren't 'round," Murdoc shrugged, "'S no problem, yeah?"

Noodle's heart skipped a beat. The two men continued to quarrel as Noodle slipped away. She ventured onto the mainland of the island and climbed up the rickety staircase. Two birds, a pelican and seagull, prattled on; conversing about nothing of any importance. She pried open an iron door and stepped into the dimly lit area. The walls in the small room were green and slimy looking, the floors were scattered with litter and plastic bags of questionable items. The rank of dead fish was overwhelming and flickering lights served as the only light source. Noodle peered around, nearing the graffiti covered elevator. Too engulfed with the new surroundings, Noodle bumped into a tiny man.

"The life, boss, the lift," the man shouted.

She staggered back slightly jumpy. The man stood to her shoulder; his hair neatly trimmed and combed back, and his white tuxedo glistened. It was a wonder how she ever missed him.

"The lift boss! The lift," he repeated again even louder.

"O-Oh, oh thank you." Noodle edge her way to the lift, pressed the button and waited.

Seconds later, the doors slid open and she entered. Just like the door, the inside of the lift was plastered with graffiti. Noodle reached out, stroking the graffiti. Most of the work looked like words. Lyrics maybe? They were almost too illegible to make out but Noodle admired then even so. Slowly rotating around, still admiring the art, Noodle came around to face the lift's panel.

"Roof, study, studio, garden patio, master bedroom," Noodle's finger ran down the buttons, "engine room, broom room, computer room, 2D's…"

Her voice trailed off. Several buttons down on the panel blinked, telling anyone that the no such rooms existed, were the only moving thing in that lift at that moment. Noodle's finger was still on the button; the heat of the light grew warm underneath her fingertip.

"Just press it," she told herself. "Just press it quickly and that is it."

She'd been waiting a very long time to see one person; one blue-haired, black-eyed, gaped tooth person. Now that he was merely a lift ride away, she choked. What would she say? What would she do? What would he say or do? She withdrew her hand. In the small lift, she paced to and fro. Never in her life had she felt so nervous. But what should she be nervous about? They were just friends; friends who were to join up after a long time apart; friends who both, surely, had changed.

Noodle's turmoil increased. She felt somewhat ludicrous for acting so child-like. She was an adult now for Pete's sake. Building up all her courage, she stomped her foot once and pressed the button labeled "2D's Room" a little harder than necessary. The ground shook beneath her and the lift began to move. As the lift descended her nervousness did exactly the opposite. Maybe it wasn't too late too back out now. The lift came to an abrupt halt making Noodle stumbled some. The doors slid open, bright lights flooding in, and the comforting smell of butterscotch engulfed her.

* * *

A pale, gruesome looking gentleman hauled himself across the television screen. His eyes were bloodshot and he was dressed in rags. He was missing an arm and his left leg was limp as it dragged along side him. The horrific looking man uttered inaudible speech as blood oozed from him mouth. A woman dressed in a too-tight red dress screamed, placing her hand in front of her in an attempt to shield herself from the man. It was useless, it seemed, because the man toppled on top of the woman and started feeding on her flesh.

2D stared aimlessly at the screen. He yawned pulling out a small cellular phone from his pocket. The antenna on the screen blinked indicating 'no service.' He groaned, chucking the good-for-nothing piece of plastic across the room. He was getting sick of the tiny room, he was getting sick of being a prisoner, he was getting sick of Plastic Beach, he was especially sick of the giant whale who constantly watched him. Cautiously, he peeked at the curtains that were drawn closed. He knew he was there, eyeing him and just dreaming about eating him for breakfast. 2D shook with fear and turned his attention back to the television set. He'd seen this B-rated zombie movie for the umpteenth time already. He'd seen it enough times already to speak along with the dialogue. Having had enough with this flick, he sat up and stretched arching his back and stood off the bed. He ejected the DVD from its player and laid the disc back side up as not to damage it. He disconnected the player and plugged in his game system. Lately, plugging in anything was a hassle since his multi-plug went missing. Now, he had to unplug things to make room of others. 2D selected a random game from his collection and placed it in the system. The game began to load and the screen wavered to life. He plopped back down onto the bed, the controller barely able to stretch out far enough. 2D played the game for a while until his last life ran out.

"Damn!" 2D yanked the controller as his man tumbled down a pit as if it would somehow save him.

The controller's connection snapped out of the socket and flung back whipping 2D in the face. He dropped the controller and held his face cursing in mumbles. His anger was bubbling, he was getting very irritated of everything. He retrieved the controller and hurled it. The cable managed to snag onto the curtain, jerking it open. One large eyeball peered into the room, it's pupil darting everywhere. 2D shouted, doubling back, his head hitting the floor. He scrambled up and shot out an arm for the curtain. He stood on the bed and pulled the curtain closed, gripping it with a shaky hand. He could never catch a break could he? He slinked down, his head hanging, and his hands limp on his lap. The sound of gears churning and creaking filled the room. What could Murdoc _possibly _want now, he wondered. He kept his place looking sideways at the lift doors. The gears continued to rumble for a while then they quieted. 2D continued to stare at the door waiting for them to open. The metal door creaked and gradually they opened. Instead of the tall green bassist standing boldly, ready to start barking orders like the blue-haired singer was expecting to see, there she stood – about five feet and four inches from the ground. Even with her face hidden beneath that strange mask, he knew it was her, his little Noodle.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was surreal, at first. The whole situation seemed too fictional for the both of them to believe. Neither of them moved nor spoke a word; afraid that if there was some kind of disruption it would kill them on the spot.

2D's mind raced. He guessed his brain was playing a mean trick on him. He never dreamt what it would be like if he ever saw her again for two reasons. One: he thought she was dead. As much as it killed him, he had come to terms that she had died on that island as it was shot to rubble. It took him three years to convince himself that she was gone. His hopes wore thin and eventually they vanished. Two: he knew if he would dream about it, it would only cause him more pain. Yes, he would constantly think of her; even so he would never think about seeing her again. It would hurt too much.

The air became heavy with tension, so thick it could be cut with a knife. It felt like a lifetime spent just staring at each other.

Noodle was deafened by the sound of her heart pounding against her rib cage. He was seated on his bed with his body facing the window and his head turned to her. He was almost the same 2D she'd remembered so long ago. His hair was a bit longer, his skin was tanner, and his eyes a little more tired; nonetheless, he was the same. He stared at her with a soft face, his lips parted slightly.

2D moved warily on the bed as though the wrong move might ruin the current dream he convinced himself he was having and faced the cat masked girl. It _had_ to be a dream after all.

"N-Noodle," he whispered, the name feeling foreign on his tongue.

The guitarist's legs moved of their own accord and dashed their way across floor. Her arms tangled themselves around 2D's chest eliminating any distance between them as his arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders. He buried his face in her hair. It smelt flowery and sweet. He held on to her as tight as she held onto him. It was all so surreal.

"N-Noodle," he asked again, "Noodle awe ya really 'ere?"

She nodded faintly, her head still hidden in his chest, the same butterscotch scent enrapturing her.

Emotion swelled in 2D's chest. His brows creased together and he cracked a smile. Relief swept over him as her hair matted to his damp face. Reluctantly, she pulled away settling next to him on the bed.

"'Ow on earth are ya alive?" 2D's brain boggled. He held aplenty of questions he wanted to ask but he didn't really care how she was there as long as she was.

"I never died," she squeaked. Her hand squeezed in behind her mask and face to wipe away the wetness.

"I cawn see that now," 2D grinning a toothless grin, "'ey, why you wearin' tha' mask for?"

Noodle sniffed and pulled her hand down. She'd almost forgotten about the damn thing. "D-Do you like it," she asked. She touched the same side of the mask just as she did with Russel.

2D shrugged, "I 'spose I do, but I rathu see your face." He grinned again feeling slightly bashful.

"No, I-I like it on." She felt like she was having a case of Déjà Vu. In this case, it was harder to lie considering the circumstances.

"Isn't it warm under there," 2D cocked his head to the side.

"I am fine."

"Noodle," 2D began half smiling, raising his hand to the mask. His fingers touched the surface and she jerked back jumping to her feet. 2D flinched at her sudden reaction.

"Do not…" she mumbled.

"Noodle… Wot's… Wot's wrong?" 2D's arm was still stretched out.

She placed both hands on the mask, "Nothing."

"Did I 'urt you?" 2D stood easing his way close to her, his concern increasing.

"No."

"Then wot's the matta?"

"Nothing," Noodle repeated.

2D was more confused than normal. He managed to spoiled the once delightful moment the two had shared, and he didn't even know how. "Noodle, I—"

"2D, Gomennasai," Noodle said in a rush and bowed her head some. She hurried out of his room and into the lift. The dazed singer hastened after her.

"Wait," he pleaded. The lift doors closed before he could get in another word.

Noodle crumpled at the back of the lift. Her head swirled and her throat closed. She acted like a child and hurt her best friends. She was exhausted and hungry and upset. All she felt like doing right then was sleeping.

2D eyes fixated on the lift doors half expecting them to open with Noodle standing behind them. He stood there for a good ten minutes until he realized that the doors were not going to be opening any time soon. He lugged himself back to his bed plopping himself down still engrossed on the doors. All he wanted to do was see her face. What had he done wrong? 2D rubbed his forehead in aggravation and groaned. He couldn't catch a break could he? Reaching for his small orange bottle, the singer popped the container open and dry swallowed two capsules, then collapsed atop the covers. He stared at the ceiling, the smell of sweet flowers lingering on his nose.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**It has just dawned on me that I have failed to recognize two very important gentlemen whom deserve a bit of credit before a certain someone gets into any possible trouble.**

**All characters/quotes/etc. belong to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett. **

**Now that's done and out of the way with; here is chapter three of "Fighting for Sanity."**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter Three.

"Did you hear," one teenage boy asked another, "That group Gorillaz came out with another CD!"

Russel was restocking shelves at the back of his music store in Brooklyn, New York when he overheard the conversation. Unsure of what he heard, he went right up to the two boys and noticed a cardboard CD case in their tiny, little mitts. He towered over the two and seized the case right from them. They gazed at him in speechless disbelief. He tore it open and pulled out the CD. How'd he miss this? He stocks this entire store himself. Petrified with skepticism, he crushed the case and fumed out of the shop, leaving it totally unattended, and up to the his home that resided above the store.

He flicked his kitchen lights on and placed the CD in his computer. As it loaded, he figured he could use something to calm his nerves. A strawberry jam and chocolate syrup sandwich would do the trick. Russel gathered his ingredients, placing them atop his kitchen table. As he unscrewed a jar the music started. It was an orchestra. Soothing, he thought. The drummer skipped to the next couple of songs – track 3; the player read. It started with the sound of bongo drums, it seemed, followed by a flute? Then strings, then "Hey, look, yo! No castaway, no survivor; I ain't lost and this ain't shipwrecked…"

Russel's head cocked back in puzzlement. Bashy and Kano? He'd heard of the two London born rappers when they'd first started out but he was surprised to hear them in the mix. Russel took a bite of his sandwich as he skipped to another random song. Track 6. The beginning was odd, sounded like an old-time TV commercial. Then cymbals sounded and then his beat machine began working it's magic. That had to be his machine's crafty work in the background, he just knew it. It set him off. He began cussing up a storm, hollering and shouting and cursing. He, surprisingly, lost his appetite. So wound up in his fit, he almost missed a familiar voice as it started to sing.

"D'?"

He skipped, yet again, to another song. Track 13. And there it was, that bastard's bass guitar.

"You gotta be kiddi' me."

Russel's anger grew. He sat down at his computer and researched everywhere for any information regarding the album. It was scarce but he managed. Murdoc had run away to some secluded island dragging 2D along with him and put out a new album, no doubt using _his _beat machine! Russel slammed his fist on the counter squishing the uneaten sandwich. He retrieved a sheet of paper, along with a pen, tearing out the sheet in a haste. He jotted down the only words that weren't clouded by his rage.

"This is it. The time has come. The demons have chased me down and now forced my heavyweight hip hop hand. I need to get there. The expanse, the calm of the eternal briny deep. The Ocean. . The ..Ocean... So this is it... Throw myself into the sea. X Russel Hobbs..."

His dirty hand shook as it stained the paper as he wrote. With any luck this note would give anyone who came bothering to look for him some idea of his whereabouts. The pen rolled from his hand and he went back down the shop. The two teenage boys were stuffing CD's in their pants and underneath their shirts. They froze as the sight of the man coming into the store. Russ stomped passed them as they looted his shop. Outside, he hailed a cab and shouted at the man, "Coney Island Boardwalk" And the cabbie sped off.

The boardwalk was as dead as a doornail when Russel finally arrived. He hurried to the pier where two men sat at the end, fishing poles in hand. Hearing him come down the dock, the men turned wide-eyed as the hefty man aimed for them; his heavy feet literally breaking the boards as he stepped. Without warning, Russel dived into the sea, splashing the men he left bewildered. He wasn't sure where he was going as he began his journey to Plastic Beach.

He was still fuming. He'd spent most of his natural life creating that beat machine. Every single beat and every single rhythm ever heard was compressed into that system he spent countless, restless nights creating. And here was this green bastard, too lazy to even put clothes on at times, comes slimming in to use it all la-di-da not even bothering to contact its initiator for his consent. Russel would have gladly lent it to him if he were in on the whole idea of a new album. Unfortunately Murdoc felt the brilliant drummer was unneeded and so he didn't bother tipping him off. And yes, Russel was hurt that he wasn't invited to rejoin the group. Hurt and angry and disappointed. Gorillaz were his family, at least that's what he thought. But looking back at the latest album, the family seemed so broken. Murdoc was in on it for him own selfish wants, 2D didn't want any part of it, everyone thought Noodle was dead, and Russel wasn't even asked to come back. The once tightly knit group of friends seemed so strained now and it was pretty depressing.

Murdoc Niccals was peeved. His nose was aching, he had a massive headache, he was low on booze, and he had heard enough. Russel bellowed at him, his deep, large voice practically shook the entire island. He was getting tired of the fat bloke nagging at him. About six minutes into the one-sided argument Murdoc glazed over. His mind was on other matters he figured more important that his ex-drummer's whining. For one thing, he needed to figure out a way to obtain more alcohol. Rum or Brandy, Scott or Whiskey? How about all of the above? And another thing, women. It had been a long time, too long for the Satanist's liking.

His thoughts drew back to Noodle. She certainly filled out. She should be, what, eighteen, nineteen? He grinned devilishly. He knew he would _never _try for her, but by god, she was stunning. She acquired some new assets and a great pair of legs and very flattering curve. Japanese women always seem at their prime when they reacted legal age. The girl sure was a delight to look at. Speaking of which, he still needed to figure out how to snag some broads.

"Russel," he interrupted showing him is palms, "Russ, I got an _immense _migraine rih' now and your hollarin' ain't 'elpin'."

"Well I ain't finished."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I used ya bloody machine and did'n' invite ya back to make the new album. Bad Murdoc, bad!" He slapped the back of his right hand with his left, making a ridiculous whiny voice as he did.

Russel wasn't amused or satisfied. He would like to sock him the way Noodle did, however, considering his size, he would probably only murder Murdoc in the process; although it wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing. Pulling his face into a furious grimace, Russ stared intensely at Murdoc.

Murdoc signed, he was getting a lot of shit from everybody today wasn't he? "I'll tell ya wot, you're invention _did_ work wonders on the music though. You must've 'eard it, yeah? Pretty kick-ass, yeah?"

Russel Hobbs, even as livid as he was, couldn't deny how good the album sounded. Even when he first heard the tunes, he couldn't help but bob his head to the beats.

"Das beside da point!"

"Wot does it matta anymore?" Murdoc laughed, "I used it n now there is no goin' back. The CD's all ova the world n ev'ry one's listin'n to it now. 'S like ya was 'part of the band afta all, yeah? It is _your_ machine."

Russel was far too tired to argue anymore and the it seemed like the bassist wasn't going to budge. He exhaled noisily and rotated his head, left then right, then he yawned. Then he realized Noodle wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where Noodle go?"

"Lass, snuck off into the island," Murdoc said picking up the belongings she left behind. "Must've gone off to see Stuart."

Russel yawned again rubbing his eyes, too dreadfully exhausted to think or care about anything. He laid back down on the ground and fell sleep. Murdoc sighed, shifting the items beneath his arms. He will _have_ to ask him how on earth he grew to be go _gigantic_. But he figured he'd let the bloke sleep first. Struggling with the baggage, Murdoc lugged the suitcases over towards the lighthouse. He kicked open the door, dropping everything on the floor with the exception of Noodle's guitar that he gently placed down. He was getting to old for heavy lifting. He pinched the bridge of his nose flinching at the pain.

"Girl did quite a numba, she did." Murdoc said, heading back into the mainland.

He walked into the study and saw Noodle asleep on the leather chairs. She stirred some but he let her be and went into his secret lair that was hidden behind the bookcase. He was in his burrow for a good long time, chugging down the last of his booze, and eventually, he began his time-consuming ascend up the lengthy staircase. He cursed the day the he decided to make the staircase so damn long.

Through the thick bookcase entrance, Noodle's shrills echoed.

* * *

**Did I leave you hanging? Good. It's all apart of my plan.**

**I should warn you though, it took a whole lot of pep-talk from my "adviser" to convince myself to _finally_ upload this chapter. And when I say "adviser" (aka Alexis) I basically mean my best friend who reads every piece of writing I make before anyone else and tells me whether or not it's acceptable. She too is somewhat of a Gorillaz Fan and very good when it comes to critiquing writing. **

**What I'm getting at is, _chapter four is done_, and has been done for about a week, but I'm insanely critical when it comes to my own work so it will be a while before that chapter is out. But not to fret, it will be uploaded within a week. After I finish my reading "The Grapes of Wrath," complete my AP English homework, and try not to kill myself because stress has made me crazy.  
**

**Till next time!**

**Oh, and if you all could be a dear and let other Gorillaz/2DxNoodle fans know about this story and leave more reviews. That would just do wonders on my psyche!  
**

**(:  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note - Here's chapter four. Sorry it took so long to convince myself to _finally_ post it. I'm up to chapter six right now but those chapters are still "in progress" mode. I hope you readers enjoy it. :)**

**Please leave your reviews/thoughts/comments/ideas for future chapters/typos/etc. Thank you. **

**Also, sharing is caring; be sure to share this with you're fellow Noodlex2D fans...!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Four

She wandered into the vacant room. In such a haste to leave 2D's room, Noodle pressed the any button at random.

On the right, a good portion of the wall was lined with books. On the left, a long window overlooked the sea. The room was fairly clean and rather welcoming despite the two large sea creatures that dwelled there. She noticed two rows of leather chairs and took it upon herself to make herself feel at home taking a seat on the front row. The leather left cool on her skin. Her muscles unwound and relaxed. Her back ached a little while it sought to get comfortable in the chair. Noodle gazed over the ocean as it silently rocked. She fought to keep her heavy eyelids open in vain. She drifted off and the room around her slipped away.

"Do you think you can live so carefree now?"

Noodle's eyes flickered open. She sat up from the cold, hard floor she found herself on and looked around. Wherever she was, it was cold and dark. A lone light shone down on her.

"Do you really think I'd let you go so freely?"

Her head zipped around trying to find the source of the eerie voice.

"You're mine now and there's _no_ escaping me, my dear."

The guitarist tried to stand. A hand clasped itself around her jaw. Her mask shattered, the hand still clutched tightly around her face; shards of the mask tore at her skin.

"Where _are_ you running off too?" The ominous voice chuckled gripping her jaw harder. "It's quite rude to run off while someone is talking to you."

Noodle's breathing quickened.

"Ah, so you do remember me after all?"

She clenched the bony wrist that held her captive. Her feet kicked wildly attempting to free herself.

The shadow clicked his tongue and said, "Don't thrash around so much, it'll make it hard to hear me."

Noodle's body came crashing down to the ground. The impact knocked the air from her lungs, making it difficult to breath.

"Much better. Now," a horrendous mask neared her face, his long nose inches from hers, "behave like a good young lady."

The frightened guitarist coughed trying to cry out, her lips moved unable to produce any sound.

"Shhh… It's impolite to speak while another is speaking. Now listen to me, Noodle," the creature spat, tightening his grip, "did _really_ you think you could run away from me and hide out here? Did you think I wasn't going to find you? Then you were gravely mistaken, my dear."

"W-Why are you–," Noodle struggled to get out the few words.

"Because you were stupid enough to think you could escape me alive. You crossed me and now you're going to suffer."

Noodle swung her arm slamming her fist between the creature's goggled eyes. His grip on her loosened and she scrambled to fer feet.

"Damn bitch," the creature growled.

Noodle struggled to bring one foot in front of the other; her legs shook profusely as she tried to run. The creature gained up, piercing his claws into her back and tearing through her stomach.

She shot upward, a scream caught in her throat. Noodle broke out in a cold sweat and her body trembled. The creature's ugly mug loitered in her mind, his gasmask-hidden face burning itself in her brain. When she had escaped she figured she was done with that monster, that demon. Apparently, he wasn't done with her and it made her stomach churn.

"Yer finally awake?"

Noodle jumped and turned her head. Murdoc leaned on the window with both arms crossed; his cigarette radiated in the dark.

"What time is it," she asked trying to remain her composure.

"Nearly two in the morning," he replied, his voice serious and low.

The shaken girl patted her forehead, wiping away the sweat from her skin. At that moment, she realized her mask wasn't in its proper place. The room was too dark to tell here it was; as a last resort she hid her face between her knees.

"'S that why you bin wearin' that mask," Murdoc asked, his face half hidden in the shadows. "Cos of your eye?"

"Why did you take it off," she mumbled on her skin.

"I didn'. Slipped off while you were sleepin'." Murdoc paused looking her over before he began again. "That was some dream ya must've bin havin'. Knocked it right off wif all your thrashin'."

Noodle stayed motionless and Murdoc kept his eyes on her.

"It wos terrifyin' wos'n it? Hell, I mean." She could hear the clicking of his boots make their way towards her. "'Ere."

Noodle peered over her knees. His face was still hidden in the shadow and her mask in his hand.

"Thank you," she said taking back her possession, tying it around her head.

Murdoc took the seat next to her, exhaling heavily, and stretched out his legs. Noodle changed her position, crisscrossing her legs. Both of them stared out at the ocean. The moon was high and bright, stars twinkled around it. The two sat in total silence.

"It'll go on fer quite a while," Murdoc said taking the cigarette from his mouth holding it between his fingers. His arms drooped over the armrest as he let the ashes scatter to the floor "The nightmares'll haunt ya fer a while but they don't do any harm. I 'ad em too, 'cept I could 'andle 'em."

Noodle nodded her head thanking him; she appreciated the half-hearted attempt he made to comfort her, unfortunately she could only wish it was that simple. She could handle simple nightmares, but what was happening to her was more complex than scary dreams. Soon the room got quiet for a second time.

"I'm surprise you ain't shagging with 2D," Murdoc chuckled, hoping to lighten the atmosphere.

A faint blush crept across Noodle's cheeks though it went unseen by Murdoc. Unfortunately for her, he knew all to well that it would make her flushed.

"Very funny Murdoc-san. I have not even seen him yet," she lied through he teeth.

"What a load of malarkey," Murdoc scoffed. "Where did ya slink off ta when Russ n me were 'avin' at it, then?"

"I – I was taking a look around."

"That's a bunch of crack," Murdoc laughed again as Noodle shifted uneasily.

Another awkward silence threatened to fall upon then again.

"Why pink," Noodle asked.

"Hm?"

"Why is the island pink?"

"It was the cheapest colour," Murdoc shrugged. "'Ave you seen how big this piece o' plastic is? I 'ad to paint it all myself n' paint ain't cheap. But it suits it, dontcha think?" Noodle shrugged and Murdoc came to his feet, putting out the cigarette on the armchair. "Well, I'm goin' ta hit the sack."

Noodle watched him go, her stomach unexpectedly rumbled. She clutched her tummy hoping Murdoc didn't hear it.

As he boarded the lift he said lighting up another fag, "If yer feelin' a lil' peckish, feel free to raid the kitchen."

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**Updating will be a bit drawn-out since school has started and PreCal PreAp, English AP, and being a lead in the school play are pain in the arses. I will do my best to update as much as I humanly can. Don't give up on this story!**

**Chapter five includes a moment between two of your favorite band mates if you know what I mean. **

**:)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Noodle waited a while before moving; her nerves were still rattled and her stomach still ached. She ran her hand across her abdomen feeling for anything abnormal. The pain she experienced in her dream felt all too real. She hoisted herself off the chair and eased her way to the lift, one arm wrapped around her stomach.

The kitchen looked like the type of kitchen you'd expect to see when left in the care of two men. Food crusted dishes piled in the sink and on countertops and the trash bin overflowed. Crumbs and stains garlanded the table that occupied the room and the light stench of rotting food could be smelt. Noodle was a bit apprehensive about entering but her empty stomach didn't care if the room had a live pig in the room, it needed nourishment! Engrossed with hunger and the astonishing condition of the room, she never noticed the grinding of gears from the lift.

"Noodle?"

She turned absently to the sound of her name. He hesitated in the entryway of the lift, his hand rested on the metal doorframe. His chest was bare and he only wore a long stripped pair of pajama bottoms; his eyes drooped and his hair was a mess. 2D blinked trying to adjust his sight to the light. He twisted his knuckles into his eyes and yawned, "Wot ya doin' up so late?"

She looked him over, the image of him scrambling towards the lift after her, his face so forlorn made her feel guilty. She averted her gaze trying to ignore her noisy heartbeats. "I was going to get something to eat," she answered feeling flustered.

"Me too," he grinned. "Cawn I join you?"

"Of course, 2D-sama. It is your home."

He laughed walking past her to the table, "'S not my home, if I could go 'ome I would."

"Then why do you not?"

2D tore off several sheets of paper towels from a roll dampening them with water. "Murdoc won't let me leave. Tosser kidnapped me n' it 'oldin' me 'ostage." He cleared the table and began wiping down the surface. "Sorry it's so messy 'ere."

Noodle stared at the way his muscles flexed underneath his skin as his arms worked to clean the mess. "Why do you not just leave on your own?"

" I've _tried_. Several times actually. By Jet Ski, by motour boat, even tried by plane but in the end Murdoc always caught meh. 'E's even put a bloody whale to keep an eye on meh!" He overturned the wet sheets to use a clean part.

Noodle looked puzzlingly at 2D. He acted so coolly, so nonchalantly.

"2D-sama? You are not mad at me?"

The singer stood straight, water dripping down his arm. "Course not! Why would I be?"

Noodle shrugged, "I acted foolishly in your room and ran away like a small child."

"I shouldn't 'ave been so annoyin' n' tryin' to make you take your mask off." He smiled again throwing the dirty paper towels on top of the growing pile of garbage. "Sorry about that, you don' 'ave to take it off if you don' want to." He gestured for her to sit and she did. "Would ya like a cup o' tea?"

"Hai," she nodded. He was too good to her.

2D searched the cabinets for a teapot. He filled it with water and placed it on the stove. He turned the knob onto high and let it sit. Noodle's stomach growled again, demanding food.

"Tha's right, you wanted somefink ta eat?"

"Hai," Noodle nodded.

He crossed the kitchen swinging open the refrigerator scanning its naked shelves. "Awl we really 'ave is… Pancake mix n' fish."

"I rather have pancakes then fish," Noodle said scrunching her face.

"Pancakes it is then!" He lugged out the bottle of pancake mix, shaking the jug to stir up the contents. He turned another knob on the stove and place a clean pan on the neighboring side of the teapot. The liquefied pancake poured thickly into the pan with a sizzle. Noodle admired the way he moved so swiftly around the kitchen cooking a meal, preparing tea, cleaning a few dishes, and acting so merrily about it too. She let a smile overtake her face.

The kettle began to whistle and the water bubbled at the top. 2D shifted it letting the teapot settle down then poured the steaming water into to cups then turned the knob to 'OFF.'

"Green tea o' black?"

"Hmm… green."

They were in luck; only one green and one black teabag were left. 2D preferred black tea anyway. He tore each packet open and dunked them into the water. The bags oozed their flavors mixing with the water.

"We don' 'ave any sugar," 2D said apologetically, "we don' 'ave much of much it seems."

"It is fine, thank you 2D-sama," Noodle replied accepting the drink.

She shifted her mask just below her nose bringing the rim of the cup to her lips. The hot drink slid down her throat warming her soul and soothing her body. It had a bitter tinge in it, but it was decent nonetheless. 2D slaved over the stove, sipping from his cup now and again. The underside of the pancake turned a golden brown indicating it was ready. He flipped the cake over cooking the raw yellow side; it making a loud crackling noise. He smiled at his work, feeling rather proud.

He scooped up the cooked cake and drowned it in syrup. Placing the pancake before Noodle, waiting patiently as she took the first bite. The cake was warm and sweet and sticky.

"It is good," Noodle commented, surprised that it came out as well as it did.

"Fank yew!" 2D gleamed, turning back to the stove, pouring out the last of the mix, and feeling accomplished.

He placed the empty bottle to the side wiping his hand on his pants. Turning too abruptly, his elbow hit the handle of the frying pan flipping it over. Hot, uncooked pancake mix splattered on 2D's bare stomach. He jerked back, his hand flared out in an attempt to catch the pan. The searing surface of the pan burned his palm, shooting pain up his arm. The pan crashed to the ground. 2D stumbled back leaning onto the counter, gripping his wrist ,crying out in pain.

"2D! Let me see," Noodle cried hurrying to his aid.

"I – I'm fine," he replied, his hand shaking uncontrollably and grinding his teeth.

"Let me see," she repeated, taking his hand forcibly.

His hand trembled in hers and his palm turned red. Noodle ripped several sheets of paper towel and wetted them.

"Hold it tightly," she said, closing his hand. She retrieve more wet paper towels and started wiping down his stomach. Blotches of red stained his skin where the mix had scorched him.

"I ruined my pancake," he tired joking, wincing at the ache.

"I think that is the least of your worries right now, 2D-sama," Noodle scoffed cleaning the last of the mix from his skin. She stood up straight noticing how close their proximity became.

2D stared at Noodle's lips, the only part of her face he's seen since she'd arrive at Plastic Beach. From behind the mask, she witnessed his face changing; his eyes grew soft and his face relaxed. On her tiptoes, Noodle inched her way closing off any distance between the two little by little. 2D's mind forgot all about the pain on his hand and belly as Noodle's warm breath danced across his skin. Time seemed to slow for both of them; the sound of their heartbeats was the only noise. Their lips millimeters apart.

"I wonder how much it would _kill_ you to see him burned _alive_?"

Noodle reeled back knocking into the table and spilling her tea. Her head zipped around searching for the origin of the voice. No one but her and one befuddled 2D inhabited in the kitchen.

"Noodle?" 2D swallowed thickly, his face reddened as he fathomed what almost occurred. He stepped forward touching her shoulder with his good hand.

Noodle gasped and recoiled spinning around backing into the table again.

"Noodle? Wot's wrong," 2D implored, his eyes worried.

She ground her teeth, trying to get a hold of herself. A large shadow materialized itself behind 2D, darkening and forming a body, its red eyes glowing an angry red. Noodle watched in terror as the monster continued to stretch, towering over them. His long, lanky arms stretched out like wings behind 2D, his claws contracted. He hurled his arms toward the singer.

Noodle inhaled sharply, pushing 2D to the ground shielding him with her body. A looming laugh echoed throughout the kitchen as the shadow vanished.

"T-2D?" Noodle huddled over him, each of her hands on either side of his head. He struggled for air, his chest rising and falling slowly. He turned gradually to face her, his eyes half open. A warm sensation soaked Noodle's skin. Blood trickled from underneath 2D and across the kitchen floor. "2D-sama," Noodle began, trying her best not to sound panicked, "2D, s-stay with me, okay?" Tears flooded the mask as Noodle spoke. Her tore off her mask clumsily and tossed it behind her. "Stay with me," she repeated, her voice quavered.

A weak smile fixed itself on his face, his eyes shifting closed, and his breathing stopped altogether.

"2D," she screamed desperately, "wake up!" She placed her hands securely around his pale face, stroking his cheeks. His lips turned a pale purple. "Wake up 2D! Please…" Feeling empty and powerless, she collapsed on his chest listening to empty heartbeat.

"Oh, look. See what you've done and gone? You've killed him." The monster resurfaced lingering over them. "What did you ever do to you? Poor lad, falling for a woman who would ultimately lead to his death," he laughed. Rage swelled in Noodle's chest. She gritted her teeth, angry tears replacing the sad tears.

She tore herself away from 2D's lifeless body, swinging her fists. She aimlessly swung at the demon; tears and wrath blurred her vision making it hard for her to focus. The demon evaded each blow with ease, laughing at her feeble attempts. Noodle swung dejectedly one last time, her energy completely drained. The demon caught her wrist twisting it behind her and slamming her into the wall. His hand knotted itself in her hair pushing her head further against the wall.

"I told you I was going to make you suffer," he sneered, grounding her face harder, pulling her hair. "And this is only the _beginning_."

Noodle slumped feeling all her energy deplete. She stared blankly at nothing and at everything. Her eyes rolled back, a piercing pain cutting through her chest.

* * *

Dear me! Poor 2D! This can't be possible, can it?

Goodness Gracious, I finally posted something. I felt the need to - or obligated actually. I just hope it satisfies :(. I was still very much unsure about this chapter. So if you would be so kind: Please write some reviews? I'd be ever so grateful! These last two moths have been utterly chaotic for myself. The play I participated in went on longer than planned, Advanced English is a pain in the arse, Calculous is making my love for math questionable, and my, how did I put this? editor? Has been unavailable lately. But these are all just excuses, no?

Anyhow, I will try to write quicker without going insane. It seems that every time I open a new blank document to write (or even think about writing) I get a wee bit anxious. But some lovely reviews could assuage that. :)

Hmmm... It seems like just rambling now. I guess that's what a lack of sleep does to a person. Review! Oh... I'm terribly sorry... Review! That just slipped out...

That's all for now! 3

Ps. Have you all seen the storyboard for Rhinestone Eyes? Oh, I nearly died it was so amazing. And what do you guys think of their new single? Doncamatic? I'm still on the fence.. Catchy though.


	7. Chapter 6

HI EVERYBODY!1  
LONG TIME NO SEE!1  
Is anyone still out there...?  
I'm SO sorry for not posting anything in like... forever... (Like three years... O.o) A lot has changed and life's been crazy...  
I LIVE IN NEW YORK CITY NOW AND GO TO AN ACTING SCHOOL. :O  
Anyway, I'll keep this short. Hope you like this, it's been filed away from some time...  
I LOVE YOU.  
Please feel free to leave a comment, review, ANYTHING.  
And THANK YOU to anyone who stuck around..  
HERE"S ANOTHER CHAPTER OF "FIGHTING FOR SANITY." 3333333333

* * *

Chapter Six

Slow moving blades of the windmill turned leisurely. Butterflies fluttered about, their wings flickering rapidly. A hand stretched out; a small butterfly landed momentarily, fluttering off, and returned to her sisters. The grass tickled her skin and swayed in the wind. Leaves quivered on their stems, green shimmered from light to dark. Clouds hugged the edges of the landmass. Lungs inhaling the fresh air and exhaled ease. Birds chirped lightly as they nested in branches. She picked a flower and breathed in its sweet perfume. A heart felt heavy while the windmill continued to rise. She stood at the edge, and gave the flower to the wind; maybe it will find them. It will be a short break, she thought. She will return to them – to him – after a short break. It will only be a short break.

Still, a heart felt heavy. She tried to forget her worries and swung her feet merrily off the verge.

A loud ruckus cut through the serenity. _Swoosh, swoosh, swoosh. _And so on. She sat up and looked around. Two large copters zoomed through the clouds and circled her and her island. She backed away cautiously, shielding herself from the vicious winds the propellers produced. _Bang, bang, bang_. Bullets shot at her. She retreated into the safety of the windmill, lead continuing to chase her. They continued to shoot. Shooting at her, shooting her windmill, shooting her island.

The loud snap of the windmill turbines broke her heart. _Snap_. _Snap_! She cowered to herself and held her knees. The chaos grew quiet. Maybe they're gone. She crawled to the door and carefully peered out. The sky was gloomy and gray. The smell of smoke and misery was great. The butterflies disappeared and birds fled; slow moving blades of the windmill turned leisurely.

Swiftly, they reappeared. Circling the island again and again. She shouted at them, her voice muffled by the roar of their propellers. They continued to circle. Their weapons clicked, aiming for the lone girl. And she knew this. She turned and ran again for the windmill; it's roof aflame. _Bang, bang, bang! _Her heart raced and her mind did too. They dived and continued to shoot. She raced up the stairs of the windmill, bullets penetrating the thick brick wall. Fire spread down the structure; slow moving blades of the windmill turned leisurely.

Her foot broke through a step and she went tumbling down. Her body ached and her mind raced. Smoke rose up and mixed with the gray clouds. They zipped off, their work still unfinished.

Debris broke off, dropping down around her. She sat up and saw the clutter and felt hopeless. Why was this happening?

The fire reached the trees, swallowing whole. She climbed the stairs again, carefully this time, and looked out of the window. The island was colored in red and orange and black. She bit her lip holding down her emotions; slow moving blades of the windmill turned leisurely.

The island started to shift; it's nose tipping down. Pilots watched feeling proud. There goes their crafty work. The island gained speed, plummeting from the atmosphere. The ground shook and trembled making it difficult to keep her ground. She struggled in the doorway, her hands gripping the frame for dear life. She screamed, unable to hear her own voice.

She found her life preserver and strapped it on. Her hands fumbled with the straps. Her footing slipped as the nose of the island crashed into the earth. Her body left the island, freefalling. She scuffled with the cables that wouldn't cooperate. The parachute exploded open, jerking her body violently. The wind carried the chute upward and away from the cavern that the shattered island rested in. The colorless chute blended with the clouds and smoke.

The helicopters came back around admiring their work. To add the finishing touches, they released their bomb into the cavern. The cavern exploded with light. Satisfied, they pilots pulled back.

She cried and screamed, relieved and frightened. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be with her family again – with him – safe and happy. Her body tumbled into the earth just above the fiery cavern. Gravel pierced and tore at her skin. Her body slugged to a halt, pain throbbing through her entire being. She wheezed on her back trying to better her breathing. Her legs and arms crumpled awkwardly. Throaty shrills slurred from her voice. The ground rumbled and growled. A fracture crept down the earth, splitting it in two. An atrocious shadow crawled from the opening, clawing his way out. It apprehended the wounded girl, dragging her into the gap and into the unforgiving wickedness of Hell.

Noodle roused, trying to get comfortable. A thin layer of sweat coated her body as she kicked the covers off herself. She tossed her arm over her forehead and twisted her hips. She tried to fall asleep but the warmth of the room grew too uncomfortable to stand. She sighed, her eyes opened slowly. Her vision blurred at first, adjusting to the dim lighting. Purple curtains, drawn together, hung down motionless with quite a few pictures tapped around it. Several orange containers sat on a shelve that leveled with the bed; one bottle laid on its side with pills scattered around it.

She breathed noisily, taking in the nostalgic scent of butterscotch, and drew her hand down her exposed face wiping off the building perspiration. Her throbbing head hindered her from thinking straight. Breathing short, back sore, mind aching, Noodle sat up. Emotion swelled in her chest while recent events flooded back, hitting her hard. She looked at the ceiling too stubborn to let any threatening tears fall. When did she become so weak? She couldn't protect the one most important person in her life.

But the Monster was quick.

So?

She should have been quicker. She knew the demon was sill lurking around – still stalking and haunting her. She should've kept her guard up but she foolishly let it down.

But it was just for a moment.

All it took was a moment and now… 2D was dead.

Her tears spilled over, streaming down her fair skin. Quiet whimpers escaped her lips and her breathing became short. When did she become so weak?

"Noodle? Wot's wrong!"

The girl jumped. Beneath her matted hair and blurred vision, Noodle could make out a blurry blotch of blue. Hastily, she wiped her eyes clear.

He knelt beside the bed. His brows pulled together in a worried frown and the dark rings beneath his eyes were darker. His shaking fingers clutched the tail end of the shirt he now wore.

When the girl calmed some, he tried asking again. "Noodle, wot's wr–"

Before he could finish, Noodle stretched out her arms, scrambling off the bed, and threw herself at him; her body colliding with his. He choked on his breath as he rocked backwards, his head hitting the floor.

She cried words of relief in her foreign tongue and nuzzled her head into his neck. "2D," she uttered softly.

2D hesitantly wrapped his arms around the frantic girl, patting her back comfortingly. He sat up awkwardly; Noodle still clinging onto his torso.

"It's awlright, Noodle. It's okay."

Suddenly, she pulled away. On her hands and knees, she rounded 2D, forced him to hunch over, and yanked up his shirt. His back was smooth and wound-free. Running her hand across his shoulder blades and down his spine, she tried to find any trace of lacerations. Nothing.

"N-Noodle?" Wot are you doin'?" That tickles," 2D giggled arching his back away from her touch.

Noodle eased herself back, staring speechlessly at 2D's bare back. The singer fixed his clothing and rested himself against the bed, avoiding Noodle's face. The silences the two band mates seemed to endure all lot recently fell upon them once again. The creaking of the underwater room grew immense. So much in fact, 2D grew anxious and tense. Noodle's bewildered gawking didn't ease him either.

"Noodle, are yew o–"

"What happened last night?"

"W-Wot…?"

"Last night! What happened?!"

2D flinched slightly, carful to keep avoiding eye contact. He thought carefully before speaking. Picking up his newly bandaged hand, he flexed it wincing some at the stinging pain. "I'm not really sure. Yew were 'elpin' me wif my 'and n' then…" The singer's voice trailed off as he recalled the series of events that played afterwards: the rush of his heart as Noodle's chest pressed against his, how warm her breath felt against his skin – how sweet it smelt, and how close their lips came to touching. He figured, under the current circumstances, it would be better if he left those particular details out. "Then you started ta spazz out."

"S-Spazz out?"

"Yeah. Your eyes rolled back n' ya passed out. I freaked! Wosn't sure wot to do. I panicked!" 2D looked around nervously, trying to find an object of interest to keep his attention. "So I carried ya 'ere n' then you just stopped. Like you fell asleep. So I just let you sleep. I fought maybe you collapsed from a _lack_ of sleep."

Noodle's head swirled as she tried to make sense of everything. 2D wasn't dead, or hurt. The monster didn't kill him. He didn't kill her. She had only collapsed? And fell asleep? It was a dream? A dream. But the pain she felt, the smell of 2D's blood – the color, and the coldness of his lifeless body, all if it felt _too real._

"So 'ow you feelin'?"

Noodle shrugged, still trying to comprehend what was going on. However, for the moment being, she was relieved and comforted in knowing 2D was fine. 2D's leg shook impatiently as he struggled to keep from looking at Noodle. His sight jumped from object to object all around his room, of which he realized as a complete mess. He shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. Noodle watched him, noticing his mouth lock and unlock.

"2D?"

His head perked up, breaking the longwinded endeavor of avoiding eye contact. A bit too quickly, he jerked his head to the side staring at a pile of growing dirty laundry.

"2D-sama, what is it? What's wrong?"

"'Ere," 2D said sheepishly reaching around his back and retrieving Noodle's mask. Handing it to her, he kept his head ducked down. "It came off when ya was ya collapsed."

"O-Oh," Noodle sighed pitifully, taking back her belonging. "I'm sorry you had to see my face in this condition."

"Wot? No, it's not that!" 2D rushed out, realizing his intentions were misinterpreted. "You didn' want me ta see your face before so I figured I shouldn' take the advantage of seeing it now. If you don' want me to that is."

Noodle securely tied the mask around her head feeling a bit fluttered. The cool porcelain inside of the mask felt nice on her warm face.

"Can I ask ya sumfink? I neva fought you to be someone so worried about what otha people fought of you."

Noodle folded her hands neatly on her lap. "It was easier. To wear the mask that is."

2D sat up straight, cocking his head in puzzlement.

"I did not care what other people thought at first but after a while it became a burden. People would stare and snicker. It wore on me after a while so covering my face up lifted the burden a little. Then, the more I wore it, the more of a safety blanket it became."

Sorrow washed over 2D. She had endured so much and she had to endure it alone. If only he could take it all away and wear her burdens himself.

Of course he couldn't. Instead, he just sat there. Wordlessly. Unable to do fix anything, like usual, at all.


End file.
